


The Witch's Everyday Lives

by Azusa_sama



Category: I've Been Killing Slimes for 300 Years and Maxed Out my Level
Genre: Comedy (which will probably not gonna be funny), Family, Gen, Just Everyday Stuff, Might Turn to Yuri but probably not, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusa_sama/pseuds/Azusa_sama
Summary: Slice of life fanfiction, focusing more into the life of the highland's witch and her "family"





	The Witch's Everyday Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first fanfic (and probably) the first fan fiction of the I've Been Killing Slimes for 300 Years and Maxed out my level (Phew.. that's a long title to type). Thank you for my friend Ezxon for helping me writing this. Also volume 5 English Translation have been released recently by YenPress soooo yeah go buy it. Anyway Please Enjoy
> 
> P.S.  
All Characters and stuff that is used belongs to Kisetsu Morita
> 
> And sorry if there's any grammatical errors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focusing on Azusa & Beelzebub interactions because i can't get enough of them. Anyway please enjoy

It is like any normal night in the Highlands, the moon’s light is bright in the sky, the wind is softly howling between the trees. surely a great night, it is. But the peace didn’t stay long, the silence and crickets are broken by two shouting in the witch’s house.

Inside, The Witch of the Highlands Azusa is covering her ears while sitting on her seat, annoyed by the noises the certain two dragons made right in the night.

Holding a tray of grilled meat each, the two dragon girls are arguing over which food is tastier and more worthy of being called a “good meal”.

"Mistress, mine is clearly the better one right?" said one of the dragon, wagging her blue tail while still holding the tray of food with both her hand, facing to another dragon in maid dress, identified with her red hair, direct opposite of the blue dragon, with a manner calmer than how dragons are depicted to be.

The red dragon-girl, in a composed manner, replied to her rival with a gentle smile, yet it feels… really mocking!

"That's impossible Flatorte, my cooking is much more superior than yours" 

Not accepting the fact that the red dragon said, Flatorte pouted, and it seems she is ready to smash the plate of food on her rival’s face anytime. She too, replied with an angry tone

"Haa?! I remember distinctly that you grilled the meat too long last time, Laika" 

A regular person will never win an argument with an idiot… is what Laika the red dragon facing right now, it surely gets tiring even for someone who is really calm.

"What, i thought you're the one who did that!" Laika’s tone of replying risen up a bit

The duo dragons continue to bickers at each other back and forth. Again. I really want them to stop fighting every seconds but.. 

I think it's better if its stay this way. It will be worse if the place is filled with silence after all~

Watching both dragons with dangerous powers, before dinner?! Slimes need food now!

"Eek! Both of your cooking is delicious you know!" Falfa speaks up in a meek manner, like how the kid always is.

"I know, but it ultimately comes to mistress to decide which one is better" Flatorte suddenly spout a word, good enough to stop her red dragon rival

"Well said" the red dragon surprisingly agreed, she must’ve thought it is the fairest decision of all, good choice, but….

“Ah..”

_ They've locked onto me again. _

This situation.. , reminds her of a certain Cookie Bake-off again. 

  
  


_ Uuu... i always don't know who to choose, both of their cooking is always good, just please give me a chance to run away from this... _

A knocking from the door is heard, and then…!

"I'm back Madam Teacher~” oh? The elf has shown up just at the right moment for the witch!

"Ahh Halkara, how is today's work? " witch quickly turn her head, facing at the entrance to see the elf’s well-being

_ Thank you god for the opportunity that you represent to me _ . is what the witch is thinking right now, she is really grateful that her smile is wider than how it usually looks

"Tiring...." the elf sighed as she walks to the table and take a seat beside her master

Eh…? The witch’s expression changed quickly, to how a mother would look like when they see their child is exhausted, with worry plastered on her look.

"Then you sho—" 

_ I was immediately cut off by Halkara _

"But nothing that Nutri Spirit can’t fix!" she says cheerfully as she takes out the potion that she always brought when going on a trip.

"No. No more Nutri Spirits at night" 

Azusa immediately told everyone to go to bed. Its already late after all. Not exactly but this is the usual time her family goes to sleep. The witch followed the twin slime spirits to their room, there she reads “her kids” a story to help them fall to a deep sleep

After she is done reading Falfa and Shalsha their bedtime stories, she put the book back on a shelf near the bed, the witch then silently goes out of the room, after she took a glance back at her child, she closes the door with a warm smile.

  
  


The witch then goes to her bathroom to take a good refreshing night bath, closing the door and getting ready to take off her clothes, then suddenly… 

  
  


*knock knock*

  
  


A knock came from the door

Who could be knocking at this hour? 

The witch cautiously opened the door. 

"It's me, no need to be cautious" 

Standing there is just beelzebub, she looks a bit exhausted but still maintains that usual composure she always have. 

"What are you doing here this late at night?" the witch asked the demon, she thought to herself,  _ good thing I haven’t taken off my clothes… _

"Isn't that obvious, i want to visit Falfa and Shalsha" 

"They are asleep" 

"Then i can wait" Beelzebub smiled normally, like it’s a totally normal thing to say, it might be one for the demons, but not to humans!

“What?” kind of clueless, Azusa is kind of confused with the reply, she hasn’t cleared her mind with the bath after the tiring day…

"Wait, you're gonna stay here for the night?" she continued while scratching her head

"Obviously, why else would i go here this late" 

“Well that is kinda true. “

she decided to let Beelze stay for the night and leads her to the table that was the location of a small war before. She quickly sits on a chair, and let her body get relaxed.

“Take a seat, Beelzebub” 

She must be really tired.... is that the witch thought to herself

  
  


"How is the Demon Capital doing? How's your work as the Minister of Agriculture?" the witch decided to start the conversation to make things not awkward for both of them

"No unusual things happens at all these days. And i've been given 2 weeks of vacation" Beelzebub leaned on the chair, with a sigh she put her palm on her own forehead, clearly a sign of someone being kind of exhausted.

"Wait, your kinds have vacations?" 

"What do you think we are? Mindless workers? But yes we do have been given vacations from time to time" still in her pose back then, but a veins can be seen on her forehead…

"From time to time you mean.." 

"Every couple of years" 

Not good, not good at all. That’s close to slavery! Aaaah! It’s coming back together, the witch’s memory from her world back then is coming back again! This shan’t be allowed!

"I disapprove in such labors" the witch shook her head with a look of disappointment, and… horror…

"Hey we demons aren't like you humans, though if you want, you can go talk to your demon little sister" 

"Hmm i will, don't want anyone to die because of overwork, even you seem pretty worn out"

"I am not" 

_ Hmm she's not being honest, I guess i'll help her relax a bit, Flatta have a hot spring… so i guess going there would do _

"Care to join me to Flatta?" 

"Why?" 

"I just want to go to the hot springs.. And maybe help you relax a bit" 

Beelzebub stood there silently for a second then she speaks

"Sure, i could do some relaxing"

“Alright, then please wait for some seconds”

After hearing Beelzebub’s decision, Azusa stands up from her seat and walks to her own room, meanwhile Beelzebub is just staring at the ceiling, sometimes massaging her shoulder to reduce the stiffness a bit. back to the witch, in her room, she prepares a bag and put two of her own clothes there and few towels, just in case something happened on the way, you’ll never know... 

After packing up the stuffs, she closes the bag and goes out of her room to once again meet Beelzebub. Their eyes meets, the demon knows what to do and stands up on her own without further signal from the witch, seeing her with a bag.

“Let us go, Beelzebub”

Both of them comes out of the house, Beelzebub flew to the sky first, but not too far whilst Azusa casts a spell on the house's door... might be reinforcement spell, or even something more dangerous, for safety. The witch, after "sealing" the door, then takes a stance and launches herself with a wind spell to follow The Demon.

\---------

The village of Flatta is still busy even though it's already late. The residence usually hangs around in the inn to pour some liquor, singing and cheering at each others company. 

Meanwhile two figures can be seen flying to the other parts of town, away from all the crowdedness

"Oh, here we are" 

Azusa and Beelzebub arrived at the hot spring. It seems to be deserted, then again who would be bathing this late at night. 

"Ah you did bring a change of clothes right? " Azusa asked to the demon

"..... Hmm? Oh, Unfortunately i left it at your house, we could go back but.." her responses were a bit delayed. She wipes her forehead as if there's sweat on it, even though there's none. she seems really tired, or… she is just worried about the question that is just asked to her.

"No worries, I bring two set of clothes, wait... my kind of clothing should be fine right?" Azusa is a human and she is a demon, what would she feel if she was to wear a human clothing, not to mention “that” size… wait a minute, did the demon even brought anything in the first place? well, not like it’s something to be talked about, it is not much of a trouble.

"It will be fine, let's get in" Beelzebub seemed to just want to bath in the hot spring and relax, she walks faster than usual too. The witch can't help but notice this and lets out a warm smile

_ So even the strongest of demons could get tired too, huh _

Beelzebub makes her way inside, with Azusa following her from behind. A sight of a demon entering a hot spring is enough to put the employee on edge, fear and cold sweat everywhere, on each of the staffs. But, also seeing their Witch of the Highlands makes them feel relieved. They were given a free pass because of the Witch of the Highland title alone.

Near the hot spring, they stand idly to appreciate the view around them, it is… more relaxing and calming than daytime where the place is a bit more crowded, well, not like the witch and the demon hates crowds, but it’s just that they need a bit of silence for now.

after some seconds of standing around, Azusa and Beelzebub decided to go to a restroom nearby to take off their clothes.

Azusa enters a room, then starts undressing… one by one, her usual clothes, then finally her underwear. not to forget her favourite pointy witch hat! she put them all in her bag, she then takes out a towel and wraps it around her slim body, it is good to have an immortal body, yes? the witch hears rustling on the room beside hers, it must be Beelze’s, everything is still good. right when the witch wanted to open the door, Beelzebub shouted to the point that even the guard outside, maybe, is startled…

“Azusa! throw the towel from the gap!” the demon screamed loudly in the middle of the night, breaking the absolute silence of the dark that is growing.

“Beelzebub! you don’t have to scream, you know?! geez…” the witch turns back again and brings out her spare towel from the bag, she then slip it from below to the room beside her where Beelzebub is changing… the witch then leave the bag inside the room to be later picked up after they’re done.

The witch, after she done her business inside the changing room, then opens the door and get out of the room. There, while she is waiting for Beelzebub to be done, she stares at the beautiful night sky that is sprinkled with stars, it is shining softly, letting all stargazers, like our friendly witch, to see, remember, and appreciate it's gorgeous appearance. The stars that have always accompanied her for all these three hundred years… they've watched the witch came, and grow to this point. It is… strange, to think about that. It gives the feeling of melancholy, but also happiness… it is a feeling that cannot be explained easily. Her eyes, still locked unto the stars, shows a sad expression, but her lips says the otherwise, Like a stray of light in the midst of shadows, guiding one to their destination. The witch thought about her solitude moment that she always appreciated, she never have a thought that her surrounding will slowly grow, that she'll have companion and frien- … no, family. This thought alone, put her into a bittersweet state, truly, a bittersweet moment for the witch.

In the middle of Azusa's stargazing, Beelzebub opened the door, only to be greeted by the witch that is staring at the sky silently. Right before the demon wanted to say something, she quickly hold back her words. Beelzebub only watches her friend for some times… then approach the witch slowly, she doesn't want to surprise her, afterall.

"Azusa…?" while lightly tapping the witch's shoulder, her touch is accompanied by the demon's word, her tone is as light as the feather.

"E-eh? Ah! You're done already" the witch snapped back from her daydreaming. Like the big bang that happened in this empty void. Her mind and thought all flies back to her head in an instant, filling the emptiness in mind, and gaze.

"Yes, i'm done back there. Now, let's proceed" the demon said as she then walks past Azusa, going to the hot spring pool near them. She totally shown an urge to get inside the pool as fast as she can, just like the witch has predicted to happen. Azusa just follows behind Beelzebub, holding the towel that is wrapped around her body.

After arriving close to the hot spring pool, Beelzebub sat on its side, letting both her leg touch and dip inside, to enjoy the warmness of the pool. Meanwhile Azusa, kneels first beside the demon, there, she took a handful of warm water and rubs her face with it slowly, very refreshing for both of them.

Without wasting more time, and after adapting to the water, she slowly sink her body to the pool.

"Ahhhh~" 

"Relaxed yet?" The witch asked while she continues to wash her own face.

Beelzebub merely nodded and continues to enjoy the warmth of the hot spring. At one point she tries to stretch her body, showing that her body is feeling stiff and heavy. 

_ Maybe i should give her a massage _ . Azusa thought to herself. She moves to sit right beside the demon and tries the massage her back. 

"What are you doing?" Beelzebub asked, confused in what the witch was trying to accomplish.

"What? I'm only giving you a light massage, your body seems rigid, you've been working with so little breaks for a few years after all" 

"Like i said earlier, i am not tired!" 

Beelzebub quickly denies such claim, her usual demon composure have returned. 

_ Ahh... She's not being honest again.  _

"You say that but your body is clearly showing that you are worn out, even your actions shown it too. could you stop with that independent attitude and just be honest when you're around me" Azusa responded, clearly a bit annoyed about Beelzebub denying her tiredness. 

Beelzebub stays silent for a little while. And then she lets out a sigh, dropping her composure. 

"I can't win against you can i? Yes, my body feel stiff and heavy after sitting in the same chair for a couple of days"

_ Finally she's being honest~ _

"Seriously.." the witch smiles again and then continues to massage the demon. 

"Hmm~ You're not half bad at all, if you work as a massager in the demon capital maybe you would thrive" Beelzebub says with a joking tone

"Are you saying that i'm not good at anything else?" Said the witch with a flat expression, she still continue her action though, but her face clearly shows that she is waiting for answer

"We haven't done the rematch yet, you were lucky last time. What do you say we do it tomorrow, with your daughters at stake"

"I'll pass on that, wouldn't want you to take my daughters" 

"Oh come on, then how about one of them. You have one and I have one, should be good right?" 

"Absolutely not! Besides i've beaten you fair and square in that pit match!"

Beelzebub laughs and then Azusa joins afterwards. They continues their pointless talks. Both were enjoying each other companies. Beelzebub seems a little less tired now because of the massage, but the witch thinks there are several spot of her body that needs more attention.

"Anyway is there any particular spot that you wish me to do?" Azusa asked

"Could you lower your hand down a bit" Azusa follows her instructions, tapping that area lightly with her finger, asking for a confirmation. "Yes, there..." 

Azusa begans massaging the spot Beelzebub asked her to do. Beelzebub face is clearly showing a look of satisfaction

"Mhmm~" 

"Should i give it a little more pressure?" Azusa asked

"Please do~" 

Azusa applies a little bit more pressure, hoping that she managed to predict how much strength she should use because of her high stats, 

"Hahh~ , it feels so good~" 

"I'm glad you liked it" 

"Mhmm~... Ahhh~" 

_ Wait..  _

_ This is a bit weird isn't it _

_ If someone hear this.... _

Beelzebub continues to let out small moans because of the massage that Azusa was giving to her. While Azusa quickly scans the hallway leading outside to see if there's someone nearby. The voice in the bathroom can be echoed so even though Beelzebub's moans are small, it still can be heard across the room. Azusa lets out a sigh of relief, she was truly glad that no one comes out this late to bath. If someone somehow hear the demon's moans, it can cause a big misunderstanding, enough to taint both their names. 

_ Wait if someone were to hear this, i really hope they take a peek to see that i wasn't doing something.... Immoral.  _

Around 45 minutes have passed since they start their massage, with Azusa following Beelzebub's instruction on which spot to focus on. Throughout that time, Beelzebub's little moans can be heard, Luckily no one seem to hear it. At the end the demon fell asleep in the bath. 

"Cmon Beelzebub, it's time to go home" Azusa is pushing and pulling her body to wake her up. Her body falls to Azusa's side. The look of her face were calm and peaceful, heavily contrast in the demon's usual attitude. 

_ Maybe it's better if she just sleeps like this, she needs rest after all _ . The witch thought to herself. She smiles, seeing the demon she thought as a family finally get a well deserved rest warms her heart. Azusa wipes her own and Beelzebub's body with a towel. 

She casts a wind spell, bringing back the bag that she brought from the changing room to their side. Slowly but surely, the witch gets herself and the demon dressed up. After she is done with her job, the witch casts a teleportation spell, making both Azusa and Beelzebub vanishes without any trace from the once-again silent hot spring palace.

\-----------

The Witch and the Demon appeared in front of the witch's house. It's all pitch black in the bedrooms,it seems no one is awake. Well that means everyone is resting, which is a good thing for Azusa.  _ Now i just need to….  _

The demon who is in a peaceful slumber is in the witch's arms. Some kind of….  _ Princess Carry _ Azusa thought. The witch carries her into the house and tries to get her a place to… 

_ Ah… I think I ran out of rooms to spare.  _

The Witch's house have many rooms. But with the arrival of many residence one by one, all of it is occupied. The witch thinks for a bit. It would be rude to just left Beelzebub on the sofa or the attic, and she is tired, she deserves a bed to sleep on. 

_ I guess my room will do for now _

Azusa don't really mind. She carries Beelzebub to her room and puts her on her bed and Azusa settles in besides her. This reminds her of the time she shared a bed with her nephew, acting as a big sister, 3 centuries ago. Now here she was, sharing a bed with probably one of the “self proclaimed” strongest demon of all time. 

Azusa turned off the light, letting the fluttering moonlight filled the room. She yawns and said something to her "surrogate" big sister. 

"Good night" 

The Witch lets out a smile, and begins to fall into a peaceful slumber, awaiting for the next morning where she would be woken up by her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might take some time before i update this one but i will write something for other fandom in the meantime. Again i hope you guys enjoy


End file.
